Harry Potter e a Fortaleza das Trevas
by Mari Flowers
Summary: Harry completou 17 anos e finalmente saiu da casa dos Dursleys. Mesmo com seus amigos por perto, sentiase mais só do que nunca. Agora que sabia qual era sua missão e estava determinado a cumpri la: destruir as Horcrux e matar Voldemort...


Autor: Mari Flowers

Título: Harry Potter e a Fortaleza das Trevas

Classificação: Livre

Sinopse: Harry completou 17 anos e finalmente saiu da casa dos Dursleys. Mesmo com seus amigos por perto, sentia-se mais só do que nunca. Agora que sabia qual era sua missão e estava determinado a cumpri-la: destruir as Horcrux e matar Voldemort...

Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.Ela foi escrita com a intenção de apenas divertir fans que, como eu, gostam de ler fanfics.

N/A: Essa é minha primeira fanfic. Eu não sou uma ótima escritora mas estou me esforçando. Esse capítulo é um espécie de introdução, por isso não ocorrem fatos muito interessantes. Talves haja algum erro de digitação na história, mas por favor ignorem. Bem agora eu vou calar a boca para que vocês possam ler. Espero que gostem!!!

_**Pensamentos em Órbita**_

**E**ra mais uma manhã nebulosa na rua dos Alfeneiros. Passava-se da sete horas da manhã quando um garoto, de pouco menos de dezessete anos, abriu seus olhos verdes. Ele passou a mão sua cicatriz que formigava fortemente. Sabia que essa marca não era comum, e sim fruto de uma maldição que o levaria a morte há quase dezesseis anos atrás. Se sua mãe não tivesse se sacrificado, jamais continuaria vivo.

Apesar de já acordado Harry não se levantou da cama. Tentava-se esquecer de seus sonhos que relembravam a morte de Dumbledore que o atormentavam desde que chegara para passar seu último verão na casa dos Dursley. Ainda não conseguia se conformar com o que acontecera em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts..."Alvo Dumbledore está morto... Como?... Dumbledore morto!!!..." Essas palavras repetiam-se constantemente em sua mente. Parecia-lhe impossível de aceitar... "Snape o matara..."pensava com raiva. Nunca sentira tanto ódio de seu ex-professor de poções quanto agora. E ainda o medalhão da Sonserina não era o verdadeiro...Naquela triste noite da morte do ex-diretor, da qual jamais se esqueceria, encontrará apenas um bilhete dentro escrito por um tal de R.A.B. Afinal quem seria R.A.B.? Não fazia a mínima idéia... Centenas de lembranças e questões circulavam ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça... Já não tinha mais certeza de quase nada. Não sabia em quem confiar... Não tinha mais Sirius pra ajudá-lo e Dumbledore um mais poderia protege-lo. Por que tudo tem que dar errado para ele? Lembrou-se então de seus ensinamentos...,logo da profecia que revelara... _"Nenhum vai viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"_... Seus pensamentos estavam em órbita...

Sabia que seu destino já estava traçado mas não tinha medo. Esse ano também seria diferente dos outros. Não voltaria a Hogwarts mesmo que continuasse aberta após a morte de seu ex-diretor. Iria procurar e destruir as horcruxs, depois disso mataria Voldemort, não apenas por si mesmo, mas também por Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedrico, seus pais e por muitas famílias que foram destruídas como a sua. A imagem de Gina parou de repente me sua memória. Era nela que conseguia encontrar forças...naqueles olhos castanhos q o encaravam delicadamente, naquele sorriso...em seus beijos apaixonados...

Nesse momento baixo os olhos e, por alguns instantes, fitou o falso medalhão que encontrava-se no criado mudo. Então olhou o relógio, ao seu lado, e notou que já eram oito horas. Levantou-se, tinha de ajudar a preparar o café se não quisesse ouvir mais reclamações de tia Petúnia. Trocou-se e saiu fechado a porta rapidamente. Nem notara q tristes lágrimas caiam do céu e debatiam-se em sua janela.

Quando voltara a chuva já caia verozmente. Pegou o _Profeta Diário_ do dia anterior que nem tocará pra finalmente ler. Olhou a primeira pagina e nada viu de interessante. Havia apenas algumas reportagens em homenagem a Dumbledore, medidas de segurança e outras bobagens. Até que ao final da página encontrou uma manchete que realmente lhe chamou atenção: "Comensal da morte preso é encontrado morto em Azkaban- Pág.5" .

Harry abriu a página e encarou a foto de um bruxo já conhecido de cabelos loiro queixo fino.

"Lúcio Malfoy foi encontrado morto esta madrugada em sua cela enquanto cumpria pena em Azkaban por seus crimes cometido em junho do ano anterior. Malfoy trabalhava em um excelente cargo no Ministério da Magia até que o flagraram cumprindo ordens de _Você-Sabe-Quem _no Departamento de Mistérios. Não se sabe ao exato do que Lúcio morreu, as autoridades ainda estão investigando(...)"

Mas Harry sabia exatamente o motivo de sua morte. Draco não conseguira executar sozinho sua missão e agora pagava as conseqüências. Voldemort deve ter usado alguma sua maneira para infiltrar em Azkaban e matar Malfoy.

De repente um barulho de asas se debatendo interrompeu seus pensamentos. Notou então, que havia um coruja muito pequena batendo as asas com dificuldade do lado de fora da janela. Abriu o vidro e a minúscula ave entrou. Era Píchi e trazia uma carta de seu amigo Rony. Apesar da letra borrada graças a chuva que molhara o pergaminho, ainda podia ler algumas palavras.

"_Caro Harry, _

_Espero que esteja bem. Quero avisar que vamos te buscar daí hoje, às 5 da tarde. À será o casamento do Gui com a Fleur. Lembra que eu te disse que ele ia casar nesse verão? Hermione acabou de chegar. Ela e Gina mandam abraços. Caso tenha algum motivo para não vir aqui hoje mande-nos uma carta imediatamente. Se você for, esteja com as malas arrumadas até às 5. Frede e Jorge aparatarão em seu quarto._

_Rony"_

Finalmente alguém o tiraria daquele inferno, pensou Harry. Não agüentava mais ficar trancado na casa dos Dursley remoendo lembranças. Rapidamente escreveu um bilhete a Rony confirmando que iria e entregou a Píchi. Quando a chuva diminuiu a coruja pode então lançar vôo. Os olhos verdes de Harry acompanharam a ave até que esta desaparecesse completamente no horizonte.

N/1: Então, o que acharam?? espero que tenham gostado! Eu tentei deixar pensamentos do Harry embaralhados pois eram assim que estavam na cabeça dele... tomara que eu tenha conseguido. O próximo capítulo vai ser bem mais interessante que esse...

Agradecimentos: a minha betareader, Lenita (ou simplesmente Lê) que revisou esse capítulo e revisará todos os outros xD. Obrigada pela paciência e por tudo!!!

N/2: Ahh comentem por favor!!!! Eu adoro ler comentários hehehe...  
Bem acho que é só... Até mais então!!!


End file.
